The Research Development Core of the Einstein- Nathan Shock Center (E-NSC) has leveraged resources to allow funding of 18 pilot and 3 feasibility (P&F) studies and 3 awards for development of Core technologies. Of these, 5 P&F studies led to NIH funding and 5 have pending funding (some with outstanding scores); in addition, 11 publications, resulted from studies funded before 2013. These P&F studies are designed to and will continue to enhance and support E-NSC science at Einstein and at the Brown University `mini-NSC'. We have expanded the Core to identify new faculty who have potential for `conversion' to aging research and provide continuous mentoring through grant applications and to assist junior faculty and investigators new to aging research. We also provide formal education in the biology of aging to recipients of P&F funding and anyone who wants to benefit from part or all of the formal graduate course. We believe that activities of this Core strengthen the E-NSC community, attract new investigators to aging-related research, and successfully promote new research endeavors in aging-related areas. Aging research is a key component of the Einstein scientific community, as shown by the Institution's commitment to provide up to $150,000 annually in matching funds for pilot grants. This will permit the funding of up to 3 to 5 P&F projects and 3 mini-P&Fs in any given year and provide smaller amounts to investigators in this next grant period for Research Resource Core use to obtain preliminary data before formal P&F application.